Sign of Hero
Sign of Hero is the main theme song of ''Klonoa Heroes''. Lyrics Japanese kumo no hate ni kaze ga nagarete yuku wasurete ita utagoe ga hibiku kitto kokoro no konpasu wa tamerai o nutte honto no mirai o shimesuyo hashiridase hashiridase That is Sign of a Hero dakishimeta yume no kazu hodo tsuyoku tsuyoku boku ni naru shinjita asu no tame ni kiseki sura okoseru hazu dato tomadoi mo tsumazuki sae mo sotto sotto se o osuyo Believe in my heart kaze ni nare yume nare haruka ni ima ni tsurare ima ga tokeochiteku dokoka iyana jibun ga suketeru dakedo kimi ga oshiete kureta kuyashisa mo kitto mae o miteru syouko dakara tatakauyo tatakauyo That is pain of a Hero mamoritai yume ga arukara tsuyoku tsuyoku humidaseru mienai hibi no naka mo tada hitotsu kagayaki michibiku chippoke na yuuki dakedo kimi ga kimi ga iru naraba Bring my soul atarashii mabushii chikara o yoru no tobari ni tsuki mo hoshi mo hibiwarete shimau kedo kimi no hikari de hashiridase hashiridase That is Sign of a Hero dakishimeta yume no kazu hodo tsuyoku tsuyoku boku ni naru shinjita asu no tame ni kiseki sura okoseru hazu dato tomadoi mo tsumazuki sae mo sotto sotto se o osuyo Believe in my heart kaze ni naru yume naru bokura wa 'English' The wind flows to the end of clouds The forgotten song is echoed The compass of my heart surely push aside hesitation and show the true future Begin to run, begin to run That is Sign of a Hero The more I had dreams, the more I become strong For tomorrow I believe, I must be able to cause even a miracle Even puzzlement and a failure push my back quietly Believe in my heart Become a wind, Ring a dream, far away Dreams melts and falls with every day Myself who is somewhere disagreeable is seen through But you taught me that chagrin is the proof as which I look forward to I'll fight, I'll fight That is pain of a Hero Since there is a dream which I want to keep, I can step forward strongly Even if every day is short-sighted, there is an only thing that shines and lead me Although it is small courage, if you are there Bring my soul new dazzling power The moon and stars crack by the curtain of night, but by your light Begin to run, begin to run That is Sign of a Hero The more I had dreams, the more I become strong For tomorrow I believe, I must be able to cause even a miracle Even puzzlement and a failure push my back quietly Believe in my heart We become the wind, we ring dreams Trivia * Like Stepping Wind from ''Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil'', the song is sung by Klonoa's Japanese voice actress, Kumiko Watanabe. * Up untill the soundtrack's release on iTunes, Japanese players could only listen to version of the song that was downscaled due to the GameBoy Advance's hardware limitations. Category:Klonoa Heroes: Densetsu no Star Medal